Supernatural Hetalia
by HamTheWolf
Summary: This is Sam and Dean's water drowning mystery with a Hetalia twist. What if a certain Russian/Belarusian/Ukrainian family was the target of the ghost in the lake?   Warning; contains: swearing, character death, words other than English, OOCness, and OCs
1. Starting in the Lake

This is Sam and Dean's water drowning mystery with a Hetalia twist. What if a certain Russian/Belarusian/Ukrainian family was the target of the ghost in the lake?

Warning; contains: swearing, character death, words other than English, OOCness, and OCs. The OCs are Alaska and (in a way) General Winter. The story is changed around a bit, to fit Russia and his family. Human Names are used.

If you're not sure what their human names are:

Russia: Ivan Braginski

Ukraine: Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya

Belarus: Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya

General Winter: Zima (or зима, which is Russian for "Winter") Braginski

Alaska: Nikolai Galia Braginski (-Jones... However, since he is still Russia's child, it's just Braginski)

Please enjoy~

Natalia came down the stairs quickly. Today, she felt very happy. She turned into the kitchen where her elder siblings were having breakfast. She instantly hugged her older brother, Ivan. The Russian male smiled softly at his little sister and gave her a big bear hug.

"Good morning big brother" Natalia said softly.

"Good morning, сестра" Ivan replied just as happily.

Natalia released her brother and looked over at her older sister who was sitting on the counter, eating cereal. Katyusha smiled and waved at her little sister with a spoon filled hand.

"Good morning, Natalia" she said with a soft smile.

Natalia laughed softly at her older sisters antics. It was such a good morning! Natalia beamed happily and went back up into her room. Today was a great day for swimming! She grabbed her bathing suit and changed quickly. Then she hurried back downstairs. Ivan blinked slowly.

"Going out to swim in the lake" he ventured, noting her new outfit.

Natalia nodded slightly. She hugged her brother and her sister, and then walked out the back door. There was something that compelled her to swim this day. She wasn't sure what, but she felt as if it would make something right. Natalia got down to the dock and stretched. The sun felt nice on the skin that showed despite her navy blue one piece swim suit. With a small smile, she dived into the water. She resurfaced a second later. The water felt so good! She began to swim around happily. Then she slowed with a frown. She felt like something was wrong. She looked around, but only saw the fresh green forest and her house. Natalia knew something didn't feel right. It felt as if something were watching her… She contemplated on getting out of the water. Something just wasn't right… She felt as if something were getting closer and closer; waiting… She looked around again, but saw nothing. She was about to shrug it off as her imagination, when something grabbed her by the leg, and pulled her under the water…

((So how was that? I hope it was okay! Like I said, OOC! Belarus was very OOC… ;w; but she had to be, to fit in the story… I hope you enjoyed it a little bit… ^^))


	2. Enter Sam and Dean

Dean and Sam Winchester were driving down a road in Wisconsin. (A/N: why Wisconsin? I'm TRYING to stick to the story line as best as I can :P) Dean had found a case of a girl drowning mysteriously in a lake.

"So this girl; Natalia, was it?" Sam looked at his older brother, who nodded in response.

"Natalia drowned in a lake? Seems pretty normal to me…"

Dean scoffed and briefly took his eyes off the road to look at Sam.

"The body was never found." This got Sam's attention.

"They couldn't find it..?"

"No. Police did a full scan of the lake; couldn't find anything."

Sam frowned deeply as his brother parked the car in front of a police station.

"You think it's _our_ kind of mysterious?" Sam couldn't help himself from asking.

Dean nodded, getting out of the car.

"That's why we're here" he explained. "To get some answers."

Dean closed the car door, and Sam did the same, getting out and closing the door. Then the brothers headed toward the police station. Once inside, they met with the sheriff by once again lying through their teeth. The sheriff was a tall husky fellow with pale colored hair and deep purple eyes. Needless to say, he could scare quite a few people.

"What do you want?" His voice was deep and was laced with a Russian accent. Talk about adding to the scare factor. Sam cleared his throat, while Dean went into his act.

"Well sir" Dean said confidently. "As we said before, we're park rangers; Dean and Sam. We need some more information about the drowning in the lake."

The Sheriff looked at them in disbelief. He even scoffed slightly when Dean had mentioned the drowning.

"It was an accident" he said firmly. "Nothing more."

Sam nodded slightly.

"Did anyone see the girl drown..?"

The sheriff nodded.

"Her sister, Katyusha" he stated bluntly.

Dean blinked slowly.

"Well do you think we can talk to her?"

The sheriff shook his head.

"No."

Sam's frown deepened.

"Why not?"

The sheriff opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a small knock on the open door. All eyes turned to see a tall man and a little boy. The taller one had pale hair, and was bundled up in warm looking clothes, despite the warm weather. His purple eyes were dark with sadness, and yet he wore a smile. The little boy had blond hair and royal blue eyes. He wore light clothes, except for the light blue scarf around his neck. The older of the two looked at the sheriff with a smile.

"I'm sorry papa" he said lightly. "I did not know you had company. I could come back later, if you'd like."

The sheriff shook his head.

"These two 'park rangers' were just leaving" he said.

Sam instantly got the hint. Dean however, chose to ignore it. He waved at the new comers with a grin.

"My name's Dean and this is my brother Sam" he said, introducing themselves. The Russian male nodded with a smile.

"My name is Ivan, and this is my son Nikolai."

Dean kneeled down in front of Nikolai.

"Hey little buddy" he said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Nikolai glanced at him briefly, before turning around, and rushing out of the room. This caused Dean to blink in surprise. Ivan sighed sadly, pain visible in his eyes.

"Sorry" he apologized. "He hasn't been the same since the incident…"

Sam looked up.

"Incident? You mean the drowning of that girl?"

Ivan shook his head.

"No, not my sister's death" he murmured.

Dean frowned.

"She was your sister..?"

Ivan nodded slowly.

"My little sister, Natalia…"

"Oh... I'm very sorry…"

"Think nothing of it..!"

The smile was back, but the hurt was still there. Dean sighed.

"You said that it wasn't your sister" he pointed out. "Other people have died in this lake..?"

Ivan nodded.

"It was about a year ago… Nikolai and my wife were on the water. She was swimming, and he was on a raft… Something happened and she drowned… It was hours before Nikolai was rescued… He hasn't talked since…"

Dean and Sam both let out small 'oh's. They then looked at each other. This seemed like their kind of case. Knowing they needed to stick close to a potential victim, Dean spoke up again.

"Say" he said, looking at Ivan.

Said male tilted his head to the side.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where a motel might be around here?"

"Oh, sure!" The Russian male gave them some directions.

Dean wasn't satisfied. More so, he needed to stick to the victim (Natalia)'s brother (Ivan). It could happen again.

"Do you think you could show us?" he asked. "We're not so good with directions…"

Ivan hesitated slightly. Then he nodded. With a wave to the sheriff, and some brief words to his son, Ivan led them out the door.


	3. Strange Connection

((It has come to my attention that some might not be sure if Ivan and his sisters are nations or not… I'm going to have to say they are human because nations can't die so easily… anyway, enjoy chapter 3!))

Dean and Sam followed Ivan to the motel. It wasn't the best way to stay close to the case, but it was better than nothing at all. Ivan stopped in front of the motel, and turned to the brothers with a smile.

"Here it is" he stated. "Two blocks away, just like I said!"

Dean nodded.

"Thanks Ivan" he said, flashing his signature American grin.

Ivan nodded, shrugging it off.

"I was heading this way, anyhow..!"

Sam could tell that he was lying, but didn't call him out on it. The males said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Something was bothering Sam. Ivan's sister had been a strong swimmer. How could she have drowned? Not only that, but there have been several drowning in that lake; not just Natalia. This needed to be thought through….

-=-=-=-=-=-=Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sam and Dean had started investigating the case further. Dean had miraculously remembered that Ivan had said that he was going to take his son to the park. So there they were, the Winchester brothers; standing outside of a park. They easily spotted the little Russian boy amongst the crowd of happy children. He was sitting at a small table, drawing on colored paper. The brothers found it strange that the boy was not playing like the other children. Dean seemed determined to find out exactly why. Before he could start walking, however, Sam spotted the boy's father, and dragged Dean over to him.

"Hey" Sam said. "Remember us?"

The Russian male nodded.

"Da, I do" he responded. "You needed directions to the motel."

Sam chuckled nervously.

"It was mostly Dean. He can get a bit… Lost at times…"

As the Russian and his brother talked, Dean made his way over to the little boy that was drawing with a blank expression on his face. He kneeled down and grinned.

"Hey there" Dean said. "Remember me?"

The young boy seemed to ignore him, continuing to draw. Dean looked over at a small pile of papers next to the boy. He picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture of a two story house, drawn in blue crayon. It was kind of cute, actually, and really good for someone his age.

"This is pretty good" Dean commented. "Did you draw this?"

The boy said nothing. Dean was not going to get up so easily. He picked up a blank piece of paper (it was totally orange because orange is awesome) and a green crayon (once again, awesome color).

"How old are you" Dean asked as he began to draw.

Again, he was met with silence. Dean shrugged.

"Not much of a talker, are you? I know where you're coming from. You might not believe it, but I used to barely talk at all. I know, hard to picture right? My mom died when I was little. My brother Sam was only six months old at the time."

This made the child look up slightly. Dean pretended to concentrate on his drawing. It was merely a stick figure drawing, but he was trying.

"She died in a fire" he said, explaining further. "After that happened, I wanted nothing more than to protect my little brother from the dangers out there. Have you ever felt the need to protect someone you love?"

Dean knew that the boy wouldn't respond, so he showed the little Russian his drawing instead.

"See this" he asked. "It's my family. That's me, my dad, my mom, and my brother Sam right there."

He pointed out who each of the stick figures were, even though the boy had stopped looking. However, the child's eyes showed interest as Dean spoke about his family. The Winchester nodded slightly and set the picture down beside the mute child.

"If you ever wanna talk" he started. "If you ever _need_ to talk, I'm here okay?"

The boy said nothing as Dean got up and walked back to his brother. He seemed to be having a conversation with Ivan.

"I just don't want anyone else hurt" Ivan said softly.

"I understand" Sam said with a nod.

Dean decided to interrupt, I mean join in, the conversation.

"I think we should head out Sam" he said.

Sam gave his older brother a look, earning nothing but a grin in return. Ivan chuckled softly, and then spotted his son walking toward the small group.

"Hello little sunflower" he said cheerfully.

To everyone's surprise, the child turned to Dean and held out a piece of paper. Dean blinked slightly and accepted it. It was a picture of a church. There was also a little boy with a red cap on in the picture. Beside him, leaning against a fence, was a red bike. Dean frowned slightly at the picture. Then he grinned at the child.

"Thanks kid" he chirped happily.

The boy said nothing, merely hugging his father, gripping at his long coat. Ivan looked up.

"His name is Nikolai" he reminded them softly.

Sam nodded, as he had remembered this. Dean however, had forgotten.

"Thanks for reminding me" he said with a short laugh.

Ivan rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. Dean reminded him of his brother-in-law, Alfred. Seemingly cheerful and carefree, yet always hiding something beneath that goof ball exterior. Sam reminded the Russian of his dead wife, Amelia. She had always been very smart; not wanting to go along with Alfred's antics, but being dragged along anyway. It was nice to know that there were people like them out in the world. And yet it also pained him. It made him miss them dearly. Even if Alfred hated him, it was still nice to see him… Snapping back into reality, he noticed the Winchester brothers staring at him. Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"We were going to leave now" Sam explained.

"Oh" Ivan murmured.

He looked at the sun, realizing that it was getting late.

"I should leave as well" he thought out loud.

"It was nice seeing you again" Sam commented.

Ivan nodded.

"Da! Very!"

Dean grinned at Nikolai and waved.

"See ya, kiddo!"

The child didn't say anything, but Dean knew they shared a connection of some sorts. They said their goodbyes and once again went their separate ways…

((well here's Chapter 3!

Some things you might be confused on:

Nikolai is Alaska, in case you've forgotten.

His mother could very well be fem!America. But it might not be.

Ivan actually had two wives. But that's irrelevant to THIS story. I'm probably going to make another one that goes into greater detail on it.

Ivan can still be quite 'scary' and 'creepy' but tries to hide it. I'll go into greater detail on this in the other fic when I write it.

Nikolai is often called 'little sunflower' because Ivan loves sunflowers, and Nikolai is usually very bright and cheerful like one.

Anymore questions, feel free to ask!))


	4. Sinking Feeling

To Monochrome Raven: I know right? *sad face* but that's okay! Kat shall totally haunt Russia! :D Nat to! There are so many things wrong with Russia XD Any who, his wives are up to your imagination! ;D I won't interfere with anyone's fantasies about who Russia is paired with~! _But the first wife was totally fem!America._

This chapter, Ukraine is going to die. Saddening... Done in by your own sink… I'm not sure if I'm going out of order or not, but who cares? It still makes a good story! Right? I can't remember exactly how it happened… I'm changing some of it anyway! Any who, on with the story!

Kat had been very distraught about her little sister's death. She had cried so much that she had no more tears to cry. Ivan was already lying down in bed. Their sister's death must have been hard for him to, as well as their father… Kat looked at her father with a frown. He seemed to have taken it really bad as well. The stoic man sat in his reclining chair, staring at nothing. He hadn't eaten yet, so Kat thought she would make him something.

"I'm going to make you some dinner, okay" she asked.

When he didn't answer her, she sighed and headed into the kitchen. On her way to the fridge, she noticed that there were some dishes that needed to be washed. With a small sigh, Kat walked over to the sink. She turned the water on, got it to the right temperature, then started rinsing off the few plates and utensils there were. After she had washed the dishes and put them away, Kat started to prepare her father's dinner. After that was finished, she walked out and gave it to him. She was about to go back into her room, when something stopped her. She could have sworn she had heard Natalia's voice… She walked back into the kitchen and looked around; searching for something that wasn't there. Kat sighed softly.

"The stress must be getting to me" she murmured to herself. "I'm hearing things…"

Kat frowned deeply and then noticed something. The sink was full of water…

"I could have sworn I pulled the plug out" Kat murmured to herself.

Kat decided to reach her hand into the water to get whatever was clogging the drain. She moved her hand around for a bit, and then felt something. She pulled it out to reveal the water stopper from the drain… The water quickly went down the drain. Kat, satisfied with herself, was about to walk out of the kitchen, when a strange sound came up from the sink. It sounded like water being forced up from the drain… Kat turned around and rushed toward the sink, to confirm her suspicions. They were correct; there was a large amount of muddy water coming up from the drain. Thinking quickly, Kat decided to reach into the now full sink to unclog whatever was in there. She couldn't feel anything... Suddenly she felt something grab her arm and pull on it, causing her to jerk forward. Her head now under the water, she started panicking. With her free arm, Kat tried her best to pull herself out. At first she was successful, managing to get her head above the water just long enough to get her a small breath of air. Then she was pulled under again. No amount of flailing could save her as she struggled against a force she could not see. Eventually, the girl went still. The water quickly drained, leaving a soaking wet Katyusha to be found in the morning by her horrified brother…

((This was so hard to write! I love Ukraine! Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter DX … I should show this around…))


	5. Eerie Picture

Dean and Sam had quickly heard about the death of Katyusha Braginski. (A/N: her last name is Braginski, to fit with the human story) Remembering that it was the older sister of the girl that had previously drowned, they decided to talk to the family about it. It was also the way she died that got them anxious.

"How could you still be that unsure" Sam exclaimed to his brother in exasperation.

"Plenty of people drown all the time, Sam" Dean retorted.

"She drowned in a sink, Dean; a _sink_!"

"She could've knocked herself out while doing dishes" the older brother suggested.

"There was too much water around to even think of that scenario. Besides, who could knock themselves out while doing dishes?"

"Good point… Maybe somebody killed her..?"

"There was no one around at the time."

"What about the father?"

"Are you suggesting that the sheriff killed his own daughter? When he was so distraught about his other daughter's death?"

"Maybe he thought that she could have done something to prevent Natalia's death."

As the brothers argued, they approached the Braginski household. Sam rang the doorbell, still fighting with Dean.

"I doubt that's the case, Dean. The whole family was still mourning Natalia's death. How could they handle Katyusha's? As far as I remember, she was the oldest sister of the Braginski siblings."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, when the door opened. There stood Ivan, red faced and teary eyed. He seemed to brighten slightly as he realized that it was the Winchester brothers at his door.

"Sam, Dean" he exclaimed, voice cracking (from crying most likely). "What are you doing here?"

Sam was going to speak, but Dean cut him off.

"We heard about Katyusha's death" he stated bluntly.

The pain in the Russian mans eyes returned.

"Oh" he murmured.

He stepped aside and opened the door wide.

"You can come in if you want to…"

Sam smacked Dean on the back of the head and walked inside, leaving his brother to rub his head and follow. Ivan closed the door behind them, offering them to sit on the couch. They accepted his offer and sat down. Dean looked around.

"Where's the kid" he asked. "I mean Nikki."

Ignoring the new nickname for his child, Ivan answered him.

"Right there" Ivan replied, pointing.

The brothers followed his finger to Nikolai, sitting not the far away, drawing his pictures yet again.

_Not a very exciting kid_ Dean commented in his head. Never the less, he got up and went over to the Russian child, kneeling down next to him.

"Whatcha doin' Nikki" he asked, sounding like (Isabella from Phineas Ferb! I mean…) a small child.

Nikolai said nothing, continuing to draw. Dean chuckled.

"Not ready to talk yet?" he asked. "It's cool; I understand."

The boy didn't say a word, but slightly twitched. Dean decided to look through the boys pictures. One in particular caught his eye. He picked it up and took a good look at it. It was a two story house colored tan with dark green shutters. If Dean squinted real hard, he could see a lake behind the big house.

_Where have I seen this before? _Dean thought. He set the drawing down with a slight shrug. It wasn't anything to do with him. However, there was a nagging feeling; something that wanted him to take it. Saying it was vital to the drowning mystery. Dean hesitantly got up and walked back over to his brother. He was chatting with Ivan about Katyusha.

"I understand it's hard" Sam said softly. "Losing a sibling is never easy…"

"Yeah" Dean interrupted. "If I ever lost Sammy, I'd go nuts!"

He emphasized this by wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I lost my sisters…"

Dean and Sam looked up.

"They were… my best friends… My _only_ friends…"

The brothers glanced at each other with frowns etched on their faces. Nikolai walked over to the small group silently. Ivan shook his head and forced a smile on his face. He picked his son up, before realizing he had something in his hands. Nikolai held the picture out to Dean, who accepted it with a grin.

"Thanks little dude" he said cheerfully.

The child said nothing, but instead hugged his father in a seemingly nervous fashion. Dean looked at the picture. It was the one he had been looking at earlier; the house that caught his attention. Sam nudged his brother.

"I think it's time we headed out" he stated, glancing at Ivan.

The Russian nodded.

"Alright" he said. "Take care..!"

They said their goodbyes and went out the door. Dean stopped at the front of his car, staring at the picture.

"This bugs me" he stated out loud.

"What bugs you" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"This picture" Dean explained. "I've seen it before.

That's when he looked up. His eyes widened slightly. The picture was of Ivan's house…


End file.
